Fake Godzilla
Xiliens Cryogs |relationships =Godzilla Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens |allies =None |enemies =Anguirus Godzilla |createdby =Jun Fukuda Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayedby =Unknown |firstappearance =''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla Island'' |designs =ShodaiNiseGoji |roar = }}Fake Godzilla is the disguise of the alien mecha, Mechagodzilla, created by Toho that first appeared in the 1974 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. Name Fake Godzilla's name comes, simply enough, from "Fake" and "Godzilla." Appearance In Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, Fake Godzilla looks almost identical to the MegaroGoji suit. At first, Fake Godzilla was portrayed using the actual MegaroGoji suit, but after Anguirus exposes metal on its arm, it is portrayed using a second suit that has some differences from the MegaroGoji. This suit features a more pronounced nose, sharper pointed teeth, and sinister-looking eyes. This suit also features stiff elongated fingers designed to resemble Mechagodzilla's finger missiles. In Godzilla Island, Fake Godzilla is portrayed with another of the same figure used to portray Godzilla in the show. After it is exposed as a fake, the suit has a metallic torso identical to that of the Showa Mechagodzilla visible underneath its skin. Roar Fake Godzilla shares Mechagodzilla's roar. Origins Fake Godzilla was a disguise for the first Mechagodzilla created by the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens. Abilities Much like his organic counterpart, Fake Godzilla was an adept fighter, mostly utilizing his claws in combat, as shown during his skirmish with Anguirus. He also has shown a great deal of intelligence, as shown when exploits Anguirus' weaknesses by splitting his jaw open. Fake Godzilla had a flamethrower equipped inside his mouth. this is meant to mimic Godzilla's Atomic ray. Curiously enough, Mechagodzilla, the true identity of the imposter does not use his flamethrower after he sheds his disguise, although he does use it in Godzilla Unleashed. History ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla Fake Godzilla first appeared at Mt. Fuji and attacked a building. Anguirus soon arrived and attacked Fake Godzilla, realizing he was an imposter. He battled Fake Godzilla, and tore off a piece of his skin, revealing metal underneath. Fake Godzilla broke Anguirus' jaw, sending him running. He was attacked by real Godzilla later that night at a oil refinery, and they fought until Fake Godzilla's identity was revealed to be an impostor. Fake Godzilla was a robot Godzilla in disguise. Godzilla Island Fake Godzilla appeared in ''Godzilla Island episodes 16-20. Fake Godzilla is being controlled by Zaguresu and went on a rampage across Japan. Believed to be the real Godzilla, he was put in a cave in handcuffs. The cave was blocked by metal bars, almost like he was in jail. Megalon and Battra flew to Godzilla Island and attacked. They were eventually driven off by Rodan, Mothra, Mechagodzilla and Moguera after a quick fight, but this distraction allowed Fake Godzilla to escape. He rampaged through Japan again. Still thinking he was the real Godzilla, the G-Guard Commander warned that if Fake Godzilla didn't stop, he would have to be destroyed. Torema flew to Japan and pleaded for Fake Godzilla to stop, but was shot down. However, the ship was grabbed. The real Godzilla had come. He blasted Fake Godzilla, burning off some of the rubber skin and revealing metal inside, proving he was a fake. Godzilla fought and easily destroyed the copy-cat. Zaguresu then revealed she had tried to frame Godzilla. It is likely this Cybot was not the Showa Mechagodzilla given how easy Godzilla destroyed him. Video games ''Super Godzilla Fake Godzilla appears in the U.S. version of ''Super Godzilla as its weakest enemy, it only needs one hit to be defeated. However, once hit, it becomes Mechagodzilla, the true boss of the stage. Comics ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters After Doctor Oniyama finished rebuilding Mechagodzilla for the third time, he crafted a false skin over it which acted as a disguise, recreating Fake Godzilla. Fake Godzilla attacked Godzilla on Oniyama's orders, but was revealed after Godzilla blew off some of the skin on his arm with his Atomic Breath. Kodansya Fake Godzilla.jpg Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Fake Godzilla makes an appearance in issue 13 of ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth as a Godzilla disguise used by a Mechagodzilla built by the Cryog aliens. The Fake Godzilla lures Anguirus to the arctic, where it sheds its disguise and reveals itself as Mechagodzilla and attacks Anguirus. Fake Godzilla GRoE.jpg In other languages *Russian: Лже-Годзилла Trivia *The Fake Godzilla suit was later used to portray Godzilla wading out to sea at the end of Terror of Mechagodzilla. *During Fake Godzilla's appearance through stock footage at the beginning of Terror of Mechagodzilla, it is given Godzilla's normal roar rather than Mechagodzilla's. *The Fake Godzilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth is modeled after a Godzilla figure produced by Bullmark in 1970. *Though Fake Godzilla itself does not appear in the game, Fake Godzilla is referenced in [[Godzilla (2014 video game)|The 2014 Godzilla video game]] in Mechagodzilla's battle intro, which features Mechagodzilla appearing on fire before it extinguishes to reveal Mechagodzilla, which is a reference to its Fake Godzilla exo-skin being burned off in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' *''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Television series *''Godzilla Island'' Video games *''Super Godzilla'' *''Godzilla'' (Arcade) Comics *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' References Category:Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla: Kaiju Category:Terror of Mechagodzilla: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Final Wars: Kaiju Category:Godzilla Island (series): Kaiju Category:Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Kodansya manga series): Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth: Kaiju Category:Showa era: Kaiju